


we build new

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karen has Amnesia, amnesia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are we?”<br/>“Home.” Frank mumbled and climbed out of the car. He went to walk over to the car door where Karen was, but by the time he was over there Karen had already gotten the door open.<br/>He forgot that she didn’t remember a thing about their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we build new

Frank pulled the car up to an apartment building in Hell’s Kitchen and parked in the parking garage next to the building, cutting off the engine and turning his head to look at Karen. She fell asleep on the car ride home, which the doctor explained was normal. He sucked on his teeth before reaching a hand over to grasp her shoulder. “Karen?”

She shot up and turned her head to look at the man who just had his hand on her and he watched her eyes go from panic to somewhat calm. “Where are we?”

“Home.” Frank mumbled and climbed out of the car. He went to walk over to the car door where Karen was, but by the time he was over there Karen had already gotten the door open.

He forgot that she didn’t remember a thing about their life together.

Frank didn’t say anything about it, staying quiet as he and Karen walk  up to their apartment. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping into the apartment.

He stayed back and watched Karen walk around in the apartment. She stopped at a wall of photos, her eyes looking over them in wonder. When she pointed to one, Frank quickly walked over to where she was standing. “When was this?” She asked.

The photo in question was taken five years ago in Vermont, where Karen and Frank had gotten married. It was an outdoor ceremony in the middle of the summer, surrounded by their friends and family. The photo was a candid of them, a moment that was supposed to be a private moment that was stolen by one of their friends. Frank didn’t remember which one it was now, but it was his favorite photo of the whole event.

Karen was standing in her dress behind Frank, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her head on his shoulder. The heels she’d been wearing made her taller than him that day. The burden of marrying a woman the same height as you. “Our wedding day.” Frank mumbled.

“Oh.” Tears well in Karen’s eyes as she looked at the photos of her and Frank and their life together. She stopped at a photo of them sitting on a couch, Karen’s on his lap and their lips connected in a sweet kiss. It seemed to be another moment stolen by a friend. “We look happy.”

Frank cleared his throat and nodded, his bringing a hand up to his face. He scratched at his face to hide the fact that he was wiping a tear from his face. “We were. Are.”

“We don’t have kids, right?” There was fear in Karen’s voice and for once, Frank is thankful they didn’t. She looked crushed at the idea of not remembering their children.

“Uh, no.” Frank said, looking at the photos of him and his wife. His wife that doesn’t remember their life together after a car accident that took her memory and the life of her best friend. She didn’t even remember him. “I, uh.. I had kids before we got married. They… They’re not…”

“Oh, Frank.” Karen said and she looked at him with a pitiful look. Frank had to fight the tears so they didn’t spill over.

“You wanted kids. I was too scared.” He admitted.

Karen looked back to the photos, at the happy life she and Frank had built together. A sob shook her body and she covered her face with her hand. “I’m sorry, I just…” Karen looked up at Frank, who is having even more of a hard time trying not to cry. The sight of her crying was always enough to break Frank. “I wish I remembered.”

Frank cleared his throat and tentatively reached his hands out to touch Karen, first on her shoulders before he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. It took Karen a few moments before she returned his hug, sniffling and sighing. He smelled good and it was  _almost_  familiar, or maybe Karen was trying to force herself to remember, she couldn’t quite figure it out.

“What if I never remember?”

He sighed, he really didn’t know how to explain how they even met to her. When she asked weeks ago, he told her a half-lie about how they met at work. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but he didn’t know how to explain that they met because he was The Punisher. What if this Karen couldn’t love him despite that? “Then we build new.” He mumbled, more to himself than to her. “We build new.”

  
  


 


End file.
